This is a cross-sectional study aimed to determine if postmenopausal women with abdominal adiposity or upper body fat phenotype have a hormonal profile that is associated with increased risk of breast cancer compared to women with femoral adiposity or lower body fat phenotype. Women who are eligible for the study will be asked to have their blood drawn on two consecutive mornings, and have their body fat distribution and percent body fat determined using various techniques. Serum levels of total estrone, estrone sulfate, estradiol, free estradiol, androstenedione, testosterone, free testosterone, luteinizing hormone, and follicular stimulating hormone, as well as sex hormone binding globulin, will be measured at Dr. Christopher Longcope's laboratory at the University of Massachussetts Medical Center in Woscester. We will use multiple regression analyses to answer our research question.